wrathofkythrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Environmental Effects
The weather and biomes are not just for show, they have a real impact on gameplay and strategy. Getting Wet If you get wet from rain or falling in water, your clothes become waterlogged and slow you down a little. This also has a cooling effect, which can be helpful in hot climates, but deadly dangerous in cold ones. Beware of those icy waters! Wearing armour can protect you from the rain, however insulated leather armour is necessary to remain dry while in water. Beware however, iron will rust in damp conditions! Pumpkins can also be used as diving helmets, allowing you to breath underwater indefintely. They are completely insulated, like leather, but have no armour value, are not enchantable and are difficult to see through. If you are hit with snowballs this can also make your clothes wet. Wearing armour can help to protect against snowballs, but can only work if you are wearing armour on the part of your body that was struck. Swimming Not all armours are meant for swimming in. Iron is heavy and will rust in water, wearing it will slow you down. Diamond armour is much lighter but will still slow you a little, and gold will make you sink like a stone. Why would you want to use gold armour again? Light armours such as chainmail and leather will allow you to swim like a fish, but only leather will insulate your clothing from the damp, and pumpkins (diving helmets) are the only non-enchanted item that will allow you to breath underwater. Exercise Exercise warms you up, so jumping and sprinting in a cold climate could help you stave off hypothermia, however be wary of doing this in a hot climate as it will only make matters worse. Inversely, standing still in a blizzard is a good recipe for frostbite. Hot Climates Jungle biomes are always hot. Hotter in the day, milder at night, but always hot. You should attempt to stay in shade while in a jungle and avoid wearing warmer armours such as leather, preferring cooler armours such as chainmail or nothing. It is important to stay well hydrated while in hot climates. Carry a water bottle or milk bucket with you at all times. Desert biomes are hot during the day. With little shade to be had, you rely on staying wet to remain cool and avoiding wearing armour unless absolutely necessary. It may be best to stay in shelter during the hottest parts of the day or you could literally end up roasting! Cold Climates Snowy biomes are dangerous if you are not wearing armour. You may succumb to hypothermia without sufficient layers of warm clothing and you could literally freeze to death if your clothes become damp in the snow. It is advisable to stay warm in heated shelter during the coldest parts of the night and venture out only in the day, wearing insulated leathers. The sky is also a cold place, if you get close to the cloud layer or climb a tall mountain, you are likely to get cold. This is of particular note to porcine aeronauts, and explorers. Storms Rain, snow and storms will all lower the general temperature of all biomes, cooling the hot jungles and deserts during the day, but make it dangerously cold in the arctic and deserts at night. Storms also have an additional danger to those wearing iron armour, as it can attract the lightning. Category:Features